


This time of year

by Bobo_is_tha_Bomb



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Holiday, Reader Insert, Romance, mild sexual references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21716491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobo_is_tha_Bomb/pseuds/Bobo_is_tha_Bomb
Summary: Moments to warm your heart in the coldest season of the year... ReaderxVariousOriginally written in response to the 2012 Winter Challenge on Jamlyfics.
Relationships: Duo Maxwell/Reader, Heero Yuy/Reader, Quatre Raberba Winner/Reader, Trowa Barton/Reader, Wufei Chang/Reader, Zechs Merquise/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	1. Christmas Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Until Christmas time my focus will be on posting my holiday related works! First up is this little booklet of fics that I wrote for a Christmas Challenge for Jamlyfics a couple of years ago. There was a whole list of prompts to choose from and I came up with this! 
> 
> I hope you’ll enjoy it! :)

**This time of year  
Christmas tree**

You hummed to yourself, as you stretched out to attach a string of sparkling stars to the lamp hanging above you. Soft Christmas songs poured from the radio in the corner, and the scent of the scented candles that burned on the table drifted through the air. Cinnamon. Combined with the scent of the cookies baking in the oven, it was a homey scent. One you always associated with Christmas.

Your grandmother could be heard caroling along with the radio in the kitchen. Her voice was warm and rich with age, and brought back memories of your childhood. A small, albeit a bit sad, smile spread on your face as you took a box of carefully wrapped up Christmas ornaments from the table. You took out the one that lay on the top and carefully unwrapped it. The delicate silver star was still pretty and unscratched, no matter the fact that it had hung on the tree for fifty years in a row. Your grandmother was very fond of this ornament, and you were as well. It had been a gift from your grandfather to her, and although he was no longer around, through this particular ornament you still felt a connection with him. 

You glanced at the tree that stood in the corner of the room, determining where you would hang the ornament. A frustrated sigh behind you made you turn around. You covered your mouth with your hand to muffle your laughter and carefully placed the ornament on the table. Your boyfriend was sitting on the ground, surrounded by strings of Christmas lights that had to be detangled. It was a hellish job, one you had been quick to dump onto his shoulders, once he had carried the boxes with Christmas decorations inside. You hated these stupid strings of lights. But they were necessary for the tree.

“What are you laughing about?” he asked you with a scowl.

“Nothing,” you said, while kneeling down in front of him. 

You cupped his cheek and leaned in for a kiss. His hands abandoned the lights for a moment, coming up to tangle in your hair. You smiled against his lips, happy with his presence here. 

“Doing okay?” you asked him.

Heero’s hands returned to the lights and he yanked on the strings, effectively detangling another few inches. “How did they manage to get tangled up like this?”

You chuckled. “No idea. I clipped them onto the piece of cardboard last year, but no matter what, they’re always tangled up.”

“Hn.” 

“Need help?” you asked him.

He shook his head and rummaged around with the strings, finally detangling them completely. 

“No need.” He gave you a smug little smirk. 

You pouted. “How did you do that so fast? Last year it took me HOURS!”

He chuckled. “Face it, I’m better.”

“You jerk!” you playfully pushed him, making him tumble to the ground. 

He was quick to grab your hands and take you with him. You landed on top of him and he tugged you closer for a kiss.

“Nana might get ideas, you know…” you murmured in a halfhearted attempt of protest.

He raised an eyebrow in question.

“Heaven forbids she thinks we’re having sex,” you told him with a grin.

He smirked, but did let go of you. 

“Why don’t you help me decorate the tree?” you asked him. 

The look in his eyes became a touch forlorn. You were once again reminded of the fact that he had never celebrated Christmas before. You reached out and took his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

“Come on,” you said, while getting up. “Nana’s gonna freak if we don’t have it done by the time she finishes baking.”

He chuckled and got up. “Alright.”

Together you decorated the tree, first putting in the strings with lights. When that was done, you started on the ornaments. The last ornament was your Grandfather’s. You took it from the table and chose a spot on one of the top branches, so it was proudly displayed in sight. Heero’s arms came to circle around your waist as you reached for the branch. His body was warm against your back as he leaned in to nuzzle your hair. You secured the ornament on the branch, before leaning into him. You smiled when he kissed your cheek.

“-Y/N-, dear, I have some cookies ready.” Your grandmother came walking out of the kitchen.

You turned your head to watch her, not breaking away from Heero’s embrace, and smiled at the sight of her. There was a smudge of flour on her cheek, and she practically glowed. Your grandmother loved Christmas as much as you did. She was carrying a plate with cookies, which she placed on the table. She came to stand next to you and Heero and gazed up at the ornament with a fond smile on her face.

“It looks very nice,” she complimented you. She rested a hand on Heero’s shoulder for a moment and gave him a warm look. “Thank you for your help, boy.”

You nearly giggled out loud. Heero was anything but a boy. You turned around into his arms and rested your head against his shoulder. Your grandmother wandered back into the kitchen to finish her baking. You smiled when Heero’s arms tightened around you.

“This is going to be the best Christmas ever,” you murmured against his sweater.

You heard the smile in his voice as he spoke. “How do you know?”

You wrapped your arms around him and sighed happily. “I just do.”

**-x-x-x-**


	2. Early Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing, its characters, or you.

**This time of year  
Early morning**

You wake when the door to the bedroom opens. Your mind is foggy with sleep, and you struggle to wake up. You know it has to be early in the morning. In fact… You try to open your eyes, but fail. They’re too heavy, you’re still too sleepy. 

“Duo?” you question quietly, your voice heavy with sleep.

“Yeah, it’s me,” he says from the corner next to the closet.

You hear his clothes drop to the floor with a wet ‘plop’, and wonder if the snow turned to rain overnight. The next moment, he’s lifting up the comforter and sliding under it. You squeak when his very cold arms slide around your waist.

“Duo!” you exclaim, your eyes popping open in shock. You are wide awake in an instant. “You’re freezing!”

“I know.” He grins at you in the dim light. His bangs are plastered to his forehead, and his cheeks are red from the cold. “Warm me up.”

You grumble about him being an ice cube, but still cuddle up against him. His body is just as cold as his arms are and you can’t help but shiver. 

“Sorry, baby,” he murmurs into your hair. 

“’S okay…” you murmur, while slipping an arm around his waist. “How come you’re so cold?”

“It’s cold outside,” he says simply. 

“Yeah… noticed… but your hair is wet.” You rub your hand over his arm in a feeble attempt to warm him up a bit. You’re already on your way back to sleep, so your movements are sluggish.

He chuckles and presses a kiss against your forehead. “Go to sleep.”

“Hmm…” You tilt your head back for a kiss, and sigh happily when you receive one. “Glad you’re home in time.”

He smiles against your lips. “Me too.”

You snuggle into his slowly warming body and breathe in his scent deeply. He smells like his soap, a touch of cologne, and… snow? You decide not to pay attention to it for the moment and settle down to sleep for a few more hours. You’ll figure it out in a few hours, you decide. Early morning really isn’t a time to think. 

You wake up a few hours later, wrapped up in Duo’s arms. You smile and snuggle into him once more, careful not to wake him. During the few hours of sleep, his hair has semi-dried. His bangs are dry, but his braid is still moist and heavy. You once again wonder what has happened for him to get so soaked, before coming home after his mission. 

You carefully move away from him and decide to go and make yourself some tea. You’ll fix him a cup of coffee as well. You make your way downstairs and into the kitchen. While you wait for the water to boil, and the coffee to get ready, you glance outside. The world is still covered in a thick, white blanket. It definitely hadn’t rained last night. Odd…

You shrug and take the coffee and tea upstairs. Your boyfriend is stretched across the bed, almost in a diagonal fashion and you giggle quietly. He’s so freaking adorable sometimes.

“Duo,” you call, waking him up. “I’ve got you some coffee.”

“Hmm…” He groans and stretches, but doesn’t open his eyes. 

He’s probably still tired, so you put his coffee down on the nightstand and give him some time to wake up. You make your way over to the window and pull the curtain outside. Your tea almost tumbles from your hand from surprise at the sight that greets you. The backyard is covered with footsteps and snow angels. You quickly put your cup down on the window sill, and press your nose against the cold window pane. Even your name is spelled in the snow!

With a bubble of laughter, you turn around and launch yourself onto the bed, effectively waking Duo up. You pepper his face with kisses, and he wraps his arms around your waist. Laughter rumbles in his chest and you quickly press your lips against his.

“Thanks,” you murmur.

He grins at you. “I couldn’t resist.”

You giggle and nuzzle his cheek. “Thanks anyway.”

“Hmm… Baby?”

“Yeah?”

“Merry Christmas.”

**-x-x-x-**


	3. Christmas with you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing, its characters, or you.

**This time of year  
Christmas with you**

You impatiently tapped your fingers against the steering wheel of your car. Damn it… Why were there so many people out on this time of day? Didn’t they have anything better to do? You sighed as the car in front of you started moving again. Just great… Did you really have to get stuck in traffic on Christmas Eve? You ground your teeth in frustration.

It took you another ten minutes to reach the highway, where the traffic was less intense. You stepped on the gas and sped off, not willing to be delayed any more than you already were. Damn it, what if he was already waiting for you?

The car radio was playing Christmas songs, and as you neared your destination, your dark mood lifted. You turned up the volume and started humming along with the music. You even managed to smile. After all, you had a good reason to. After two months at work, your boyfriend was coming home for the holidays. You had missed him terribly and you knew he had missed you too. But he didn’t want to give up his work in the circus. You understood, because the people in the circus were his family.

So you compromised. Even if it was damned hard to do so, and meant that you had to be without him for a few months a year. During the months that you were together, you always made sure to make up for the time lost. But that didn’t mean that the months without him were easy.

You reached the spaceport and started searching for a parking spot. Despite a lot of people coming to the colony for the holidays, there was plenty of free space and you were on your way to the building in no time. You breathed a sigh of relief, once you made it inside. The spaceport was decorated with Christmas lights and ornaments, giving it a warm and welcoming feeling. You knew the way to the waiting area by heart. You had been there so many times already… and he always showed up.

You smiled as you found a spot close to the doors by the customs area. You relaxed when you checked your watch. You still had some time left. Good. You were glad he didn’t have to wait for you. Anticipation settled in your stomach, and you felt a growing sense of nervousness and hope as people started pouring out of the doors. You bit your lip and stood on the tip of your toes, trying to spot your boyfriend’s tall frame.

Your heart skipped a beat as he came walking into the waiting area, his eyes searching the crowd for you. He halted when he caught sight of you and you smiled at him. His lips tilted in response, and he gave you a small smile in return. And then you were sailing across the short distance between the two of you, right into his arms. The next moment, you were sobbing helplessly, clinging to him as tears of happiness poured down your cheeks.

He held you, his hand stroking your hair, his lips tenderly caressing over your temple and forehead. He waited for you to calm down, before pulling back slightly so he could kiss you. 

“Hey…” you whispered against his lips.

“Hey,” he murmured in return. 

You sobbed and pressed your face against his shoulder. “I can’t believe you’re finally here!”

He chuckled and pulled you closer to him, and you couldn’t help but lean into his warmth. His scent enveloped you and you breathed in deeply. You had missed him so much… You tightened your hold on him, as if you were afraid that he might disappear any minute. 

“I’m so glad to have you back…”

He pressed a kiss against your temple and nuzzled your hair. “Anything for a Christmas with you.”

It took all of your will power not to melt into a puddle of goo on the floor. You loved it when he said affectionate things like that. You searched for his hand and curled your fingers around his when you found it. He gave your hand a gentle squeeze, while his other came up to cup your cheek. You looked up at him and sighed in bliss when he kissed you again.

You were breathless by the time he pulled back, not to mention a little flustered. “Let’s go home…”

He gently caressed your cheek, the calluses on his fingers making you tremble to your bones. “Yeah…”

**-x-x-x-**


	4. Caroling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing, its characters or you.

**This time of year  
Caroling**

The sound of the piano and children’s voices reached you, as soon as you stepped out into the hallway. You kicked the kitchen door shut with your foot and carefully made your way across the elaborately decorated hallway to the staircase. You hummed along with the piano’s music as you made your way upstairs, careful not to spill the contents of the teacups on the tray you were carrying. 

The door to the music room was open, and you smiled warmly as you spotted your youngest sister and two of your nieces standing by the piano. Your sister, with her thirteen years, was the oldest of the three, but her hands were amicably entwined with her nieces’. The two girls of seven and four years old both seemed mesmerized by the man behind the piano.

You couldn’t really blame them. In the light of the window, his wavy blond hair seemed to glow. His eyes were alight with joy and contentment as he played, a soft smile playing around his lips as he provided the music the girls were singing to. In their eyes he was an angel, in yours he was the most amazing man you had ever met. And an angel.

You carried the tray into the music room and put it down on a side table. Quatre didn’t pause his playing, but his smile widened when he caught sight of you. You smiled back at him, and began softly singing along with the Christmas carol he was currently playing. You took a tea cup from the tray and brought it over to the piano, carefully placing it on the top. 

Quatre ended the song, and your sister and nieces squealed with delight. You rested your hand on Quatre’s shoulder and leaned down to brush a kiss over his cheek. 

“Thank you,” you whispered, before straightening and turning towards the girls, who now were curiously watching you and Quatre. “I think Nana has the movie ready for you now.”

The squeals were louder this time as the three girls bolted from the room. Quatre chuckled and scooted over on the piano bench, so you could sit down beside him. You did so, and smiled warmly as his arm settled around your waist. You leaned into him and rested your head against his shoulder. 

“I’m glad you managed to keep them occupied while we tried to fix the television,” you said.

He turned his head slightly, so he could kiss your forehead. “You missed out on all the caroling.”

“I’m not much of a singer anyway,” you jokingly told him. “Jolie is though, don’t you think?”

He nodded as you mentioned your sister. You reached out for his free hand and entwined your fingers with his. “The girls adore you.”

“Do they?”

“Oh, yes. I dare to bet that Lilly is falling in love with you,” you said, while looking up at him with a mischievous smile.

He chuckled and tightened his hold on you. “I’m afraid I’ll have to break her heart.”

“She’ll get over it.” You leaned in for a kiss.

“I’m sure she will,” he murmured, while reaching up to caress your cheek tenderly.

Your eyes drifted shut at his touch and you turned your head to nuzzle his hand. “Play me a song?”

He smiled and nodded. “Sure.”

You didn’t bother to sing along as he played, but instead enjoyed listening to him. His gift for music was one you enjoyed thoroughly, and you relaxed as the music washed over you. You leaned into his side once more, your head against his shoulder and a small smile on your face. 

The warm feeling in your heart spread throughout your body and you sighed gently. This was truly blissful, you mused with a small smile. And just to humor him a bit, you straightened and softly started singing along. 

**-x-x-x-**


	5. Poinsettia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing, its characters, or you.

**This time of year  
Poinsettia**

You whistled to yourself as you unpacked the last of your groceries. Everything was set for Christmas. You smiled. It would be perfect. It would be even more perfect if your boyfriend showed up. He was running a little late and you wondered why. You took a box of matches and wandered into the living room to light the scented candles you had bought the previous day.

You knew he claimed he hated scented candles, but you had seen how much the homey scent that came with them made him relax. You went around the room, enjoying the warm ambiance that Christmas brought to your home. The tree was your pride. It looked amazing, and even though Wufei hadn’t complimented you with words, you knew he liked it too. He never paid much attention to Christmas before, but he seemed to enjoy celebrating it now.

You turned towards the hallway when you hear the front door open. You boyfriend stepped inside, shaking snowdrops from his hair. You noticed the plastic bag he was holding and gave it a curious stare.

“You’re late,” you said, while putting the matches away.

“I know. Une wouldn’t let me go without… this.” He threw a look at the bag in his hand that came close to disgust, and you lifted an eyebrow.

He put the bag down and took off his Preventer jacket, before taking the bag again and making his way into the living room and towards you. You threw a disapproving look at his combat boots, which were leaving wet stains on the carpet from the snow. 

“Shoes off,” you told him pointedly.

“I will in a minute,” he said, while slipping his free arm around your waist. He pulled you closer for a kiss.

“What’s in the bag?” you asked him.

He handed you the plastic bag and you curiously gazed inside. Your curious look turned into a scowl.

“Shoot, that thing is hideous!” you exclaimed.

Wufei smirked. “Thought so too.”

Inside the bag was a red Poinsettia. Absolutely hideous, ugly, not attractive, and sadly, a plant associated with Christmas. 

“I know Sally had a pink and white one in her office. Couldn’t they have given you one like that?” you asked. “Those are sort of bearable.”

“The women claimed all of them. I was forced to take a red one,” Wufei said, while making his way back into the hallway to take off his combat boots. 

You grinned at him. “Poor baby.”

He rolled his eyes, but grinned back at you.

“So… what are we going to do with this one?” you asked him.

He shrugged. “Don’t know. Throw it away?”

You gazed inside the bag again and cringed at the hideous red color of the plant. “Good idea… or better yet, we could give it to Mrs. Jamieson. I know she has Poinsettias every year.”

You knew the elderly lady next door would love the plant. You walked into the hallway and put the bag with the plant on the table next to the door. 

“I’ll take it over to her in a while,” you said, while wrapping your arms around his waist. “But first…”

“Hn?”

“You can kiss me.”

He smirked and did exactly that.

**-x-x-x-**


	6. Peppermint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smug Zechs is my favorite! XD Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing, its characters, or you.

**This time of year  
Peppermint**

You could see it. Totally. Darn him. You saw it the moment you stepped into the living room, and found him lounging on the couch, supposedly lazy. His hair was hanging over the edge of the couch, almost reaching the floor, one of his arms behind his head, while his free hand rested on his stomach. His eyes were open, and a little, secretive smile was playing around his lips.

You could totally see that he had stolen another peppermint candy cane from the tree again. You didn’t see an empty spot on the tree (of course he had taken one from a place you couldn’t see, probably from the back), but it was in his eyes. It was that smug, but misleading, innocent look again.

You sighed and planted your hands on your hips. “Zechs, how old are you?”

He grinned at you from his position on the couch. “Twenty four. Why are you asking?”

You pointed towards your Christmas tree and scowled. “You just had to take another one, didn’t you?”

The supposedly innocent look got a devilish glint to it. “Take what?”

Of course he had to pretend that he had no idea what you were talking about. Bastard. 

“Do you think I’m stupid?” you asked him, while making your way around the Christmas tree. Sure enough… There was a candy cane missing on the back of it. “These things don’t have wings, you know!”

He chuckled. “If you don’t want anyone to eat them, you shouldn’t put them in the tree.”

You glared at him. “I was saving them for my nephews.”

“Baby, there are a gazillion candy canes in that tree. More than enough for them…” he said, while giving you a smug little smirk. “And for me.”

You were so not amused. “Get that smug look off your face right now.”

“Or else?” he teased.

You groaned. “Don’t even go there.”

He grinned and held out his hand. With a sigh, you made your way over to him and sat down on the edge of the couch. 

“It’s a good thing I love you,” you said, while leaning in to steal a kiss.

He was quick to take control and deepen the kiss. He tasted like peppermint, and it was surprisingly arousing. With a quiet sound of pleasure, you maneuvered yourself on top of him and sighed when his arms settled around your waist. 

“Hmm… nice,” you murmured when you broke the kiss. “Okay, I kinda like the combination of you and peppermint.”

He gave you and amused look. “Do you now?”

You grinned at him and managed to snake your arms around his neck. “Hmm…”

You rested your head against his shoulder and breathed in his scent. You relaxed against him and enjoyed being in his arms.

“You gotta refund the candy cane,” you teased him after a while.

He grunted in reply.

“Along with the other ones you stole.”

He chuckled. “Alright.”

“And the chocolates.”

“I bought those!” he protested.

“It was worth a try.” You yawned and got more comfortable, snuggling into him. You sighed in bliss when his hand came up to bury in your hair. “Hmm…”

“Go to sleep,” he murmured.

“Say sorry first.”

The laughter rumbling in his chest was the last thing you heard before drifting off. 

-x-x-x-


	7. Baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing, it’s characters, or you.

**This time of year  
Baby**

You reach out to run your fingers through your lover’s hair, and smile as he sighs in contentment. His warm breath caresses over your stomach, which the half buttoned shirt you are wearing has left bare. His head is resting against it, while his fingers draw circles around your belly button. 

You glance around the decorated room from your comfortable position on the couch, trying to imagine how Christmas will be from next year on. You can imagine laughter, love, and warmth, everything that came with creating a small family of your own. Perfection… Maybe not in the eyes of the world, but for you it would be.

“What are you thinking about?” Heero asks you, while lifting his head from your stomach to gaze at you.

His eyes are filled with warmth and tenderness, and something very akin to joy. You smile at him and move your hand from his hair to his cheek, caressing his skin lovingly.

“I was trying to imagine what it will be like next year,” you say softly.

“Hn.” He gives you a small smile, his hand splaying wide over your stomach. “And what do you think it will be like?”

You shrug. “Perfect.”

“I already think this is quite perfect.” He leans down to brush a kiss over your bare skin, causing you to shiver slightly. “This is the most perfect present you have ever given me.”

His words make your eyes brighten with happy tears. His happiness with the current situation is everything you had hoped for. Everything and more. He notices the tears and reaches out to brush them away. You take hold of his hand and press a kiss against it. 

“They’re just happy tears,” you assure him with a small smile.

“Good.” He moves so he can kiss you, his lips gentle against yours. “I love you.”

In the light of the candles burning on the table, his eyes seem to glow. He is so beautiful. Your arms encircle his neck and draw him closer so you can kiss him again. And again, just because you feel a need to express your happiness.

“I still can’t believe I’ll be a father next year,” he says quietly against your lips.

You rest your hand on top of your stomach for a moment, and smile when his fingers entwine with yours. 

“We’re gonna have a baby,” you say softly, repeating the words you had used to tell him earlier. 

His lips quirk into a small smile and he leans in for another kiss. You sigh in bliss and bury your hands in his hair. 

“Do you think it will be a boy or a girl?” you ask.

“That doesn’t matter,” he murmurs, while settling down next to you again. 

He rests his head against your shoulder and sighs. 

“No, I guess that it doesn’t,” you agree with him. It really doesn’t, but secretly you hope that the baby will have Heero’s eyes. 

Suddenly, he pushes himself up, gazing down at you with an apologetic look in his eyes. “I totally forgot to give you my present.”

His reaction to your news had made you forget about it too. He had totally kissed you senseless, and then had made love to you on the couch. But now that he had mentioned it again, you were eager to unwrap it.

“Can I have it now?” you ask him.

He nods, before climbing over you and off the couch. He walks over to the Christmas tree, his jeans dangerously low on his hips. Your fingers close around the hem of the shirt you were wearing. It was his. You had stolen it from him when he had gotten up from the couch earlier to get you both a drink. You watch as he retrieves your present from under the tree with a smile on your face. Everything is perfect. And next year, that perfection will reach a new level.

-x-x-x-


	8. Eskimo Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing, its characters, or you.

**This time of year  
Eskimo kisses**

You were just in time to see the tip of a brown braid disappear behind the tree in the front yard. A little suspicious, you clutched the strap of your shoulder bag with both hands and cautiously started on your way to the front door. Snow crunched under your boots as you walked, and you were careful to avoid the places where the snow had frozen to the ground. You made sure to keep your eyes on the tree on the way, and strained to hear if he was moving.

With his training, he could move around without you noticing, but you could always give it a try. You halted a few feet away from the tree, not sure what your next move should be. What was he planning anyway? 

You had no more time to think, as a snowball came sailing around the tree and straight at you. You were quick to duck and ran forward towards the front door. Another snowball hit the wood, just as you reached it. You squealed and ducked again as the snowball exploded, tiny ice crystals raining over you and cooling the skin of your cheeks. 

“Duo!” You heard him laugh from his hiding place. “Ugh!”

You scowled and put your bag down next to the door, making sure none passing on the street would notice it, before bending down and scooping up some snow yourself. You pressed it into a ball and then hid behind the potted ilex standing next to the door. You’d get him. 

You peeked around the ilex and caught sight of him. He was peeking around the tree, a mischievous expression edged onto his handsome features. His braid was dangling over his shoulder, almost reaching the ground in his crouched position. You grinned, moved, and took aim.

The snowball hit him square in the face. You laughed as he sputtered, his hand coming up to wipe his face clean. 

“That’s it!” he announced. “I’ll beat you!”

“You gotta catch me first!” you shouted, before taking off, along the side of the house towards the backyard. 

You heard his running footsteps behind you. It didn’t take long for him to catch up with you, and you squealed as his hands grabbed you around the waist. The two of you tumbled to the snow covered ground. Duo was quick to grab a hand full of snow and stuffed it in your face.

“Aaaah!” you pushed at his hand, giggling with mirth. “Noooo! Stop it!”

He chuckled and grabbed another handful of snow. “Now, let’s see… Where could I stuff this?”

“You wouldn’t dare!” You gave him a wide eyed stare.

The wicked grin that spread on his face told you that you had to act quickly, or he would try to get his hand under you coat. You pushed your hands against his chest, and managed to turn the both of you around. You grabbed a handful of snow yourself and shoved into his face.

“There!” you said smugly. “Now we’re even.”

“Are we?” he asked you.

You grinned and leaned into him. “Yeah… I think we are.”

He chuckled and pulled you down for a kiss. But instead of kissing him, you kept your distance and rubbed your nose over his. 

“What are you doing?” he asked you.

“Eskimo kisses,” you giggled. “Your punishment for bombarding me with snow.”

“No real kiss?” He pouted.

You smirked. “Not unless you promise me not to stuff any snow under my clothes.”

He smirked. “I promise.”

“Good.” 

You leaned down and rubbed your nose over his again, before finally pressing your lips against his in a sweet kiss, only to bold up and shriek a moment later, when his hands slid under your coat.

“Duo!”

“What?” He grinned at you. “You said snow, not my hands.”

“You’re freezing!” you gasped, while trying to move away.

He firmly pulled you down and gave you a wicked grin. “Warm me up.”

You gave him a saucy grin in return. “I think we better move this inside.”

“Hmm… I couldn’t agree with you more.”

**-x-x-x-**


	9. Naughty or Nice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing, its characters, or you.

**This time of year  
Naughty or Nice**

You quietly made your way downstairs, careful not to make any noise. In the hallway, you halted and peeked around the door post. You spotted him in the kitchen. He was making coffee, his back turned towards you. His gloriously naked back... You bit your lip to contain a sigh of appreciation. He looked mouthwateringly good. Quietly, you tiptoed into the living room, crossing it towards the kitchen.

Once there, you casually leaned against the fridge, crossing your arms in front of you as you gazed at him with a mischievous smile.

“Were you trying to sneak up on me?” Trowa asked you.

He turned around to give you an amused expression.

“I was.”

“I could hear you.”

You rolled your eyes. Of course he could. No sneaking up on your boyfriend. “And here I was, trying to surprise you.”

“Surprise me?” He stepped closer to you and reached out to rest his hand on your hip. His fingers caressed over the silk fabric of your robe.

“Hmm…” You smiled at him and wrapped your arms around his neck. “Yes. I have a little something for you.”

Curiosity sparked in his forest green eyes. “Do you now?”

You drew him closer for a kiss and grinned. “Yeah. But, you’re making coffee, so it’s got to wait a little longer.”

His visible eyebrow raised in question. You pressed a peck against his lips, before moving away. You went back into the living room, adding a little more sway to your hips as you walked. When you glanced over your shoulder, you saw he was staring after you.

“The coffee?” you questioned him with a sweet smile.

“Right.” He shook himself out of his stupor and went back to preparing the coffee.

A little while later, he came wandering into the living room, carrying two steaming mugs with him. You reached out and took one, giving him a grateful look. 

“Thanks,” you murmured in appreciation. 

He grunted in reply and settled down next to you on the couch. He sipped his own coffee and gave you a meaningful glance. “My present?”

“Aah… I’ll get to it in a little while.” You pulled your feet up, tucking them under you and leaned into him. His free hand came up to massage your neck and you almost purred. “Hmm… nice.”

“Finish your coffee,” he told you.

You giggled. “Patience is a virtue, you know.”

A tiny smirk played over his lips. “I’m done with being patient.”

Deciding he had waited long enough, you put your mug down on the coffee table, before taking his and setting it down as well. You turned towards him and straddled his lap. You rested your hands on his shoulders and gave him a mischievous smile.

“You see,” you started. “I wanted to ask you something.”

His hands settled on your hips, pulling you closer. He leaned in and placed a teasing kiss on the side of your throat. “Ask…”

You smirked and pulled back slightly to undo the knot in the sash of your robe. The silk fabric parted, revealing lace as red as sin. Something possessive flashed in his eyes and his hands came up to push the silk from your shoulders. You leaned in, pressing your lips against his, before speaking again.

“Have you been naughty or nice this year?”

**-x-x-x-**


	10. Mistletoe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing, it’s characters or you.

**This time of year  
Mistletoe**

You smiled as you entered the living room, enjoying how it looked. Your mother had outdone herself with the decorations this year. You hoped she hadn’t done it to impress your companion, who followed you inside. You didn’t want her to stress about a multi billionaire visiting her for Christmas.

Your mother came breezing out of the kitchen, a radiant, albeit a bit nervous smile on her face. “-Y/N-, my dear! You’re finally here!”

You hugged her, hoping to put her at ease. “Sorry. Traffic was horrible.”

“I can imagine. I can’t believe how much snow has fallen already!” Her gaze flitted over to Quatre, and you turned to mention him over.

He gave your mother a warm smile. “It’s nice to meet you, Mrs. –L/N-.”

Your mother visibly relaxed and gave him a smile in return. “And it’s nice to meet you too, son. –Y/N- made me very curious.”

You felt heat rise to your cheeks and coughed. “Yeah, well…”

Quatre chuckled, his hand coming to rest on the small of your back. “I see.”

You shot him a half hearted glare, but he only smiled in return. 

“Why don’t you have a seat, I got some hot chocolate ready, if you’d like,” your mother offered.

Your face brightened at her mentioning hot chocolate. “Yes, please!”

She grinned and gave you a light shove in the direction of the couch. “Sit down.”

“Yes, mom,” you murmured.

You took Quatre’s hand and pulled him along with you towards the couch. Once seated, you snuggled into his side, enjoying his warmth.

“It’s so cold outside,” you murmured into the fabric of his sweater. 

He chuckled and wrapped you up in his embrace. “Come here.”

“Hmm…”

While you tried to get warm, Quatre looked around the room. 

“I like the decorations,” he said.

“Mom went a bit over the top this year,” you said, while pulling back to give him a small smile. “She was very nervous about meeting you.”

“She didn’t show it,” he said.

She had shown it, but he was so kind not to mention it. And you were damned grateful that he put her at ease so quickly. But then, Quatre’s charm could put anyone at ease. 

“Oh, look!” you exclaimed as you caught sight of your snow globe collection. “She even took out my snow globes!”

You quickly scrambled off the couch and made your way over to the shelve on the wall that proudly displayed colorful snow globes in various shapes and sizes. Quatre came to join you and took one of the snow globes from the shelve.

“I used to collect them as a child,” you told him with a smile. “I always thought they had something magical about them.”

He held the snow globe upside down and then put it back on the shelve. Together you watched as the small snowflakes rained down on the scene displayed in the globe. As the final snowflake drifted down, you turned towards you boyfriend and wrapped your arms around his waist. He gave you a small smile, before leaning in for a sweet kiss.

“Hmm…” you sighed in bliss. “What was that for?”

He pointed upwards to the ceiling. “Mistletoe.”

You glanced upward, and found a string with ornaments and mistletoe dangling from the ceiling. “I should have known.”

He laughed. “Well, it was a good excuse to kiss you, wasn’t it?”

“You can kiss me again if you like,” you told him with a cheeky smile.

He cupped your cheek, kissing you again. You untangled your arms from around his waist, and wrapped them around his neck instead. 

“My mother might walk in any moment,” you murmured against his lips. 

His eyes got a mischievous glint. “She can’t blame us. We’re standing under the mistletoe.”

“Yeah, yeah…” you grinned at him. “It is a good excuse.”

“It is, isn’t it?” he said, before kissing you again.

**-x-x-x-**


	11. Presents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing, its characters, or you.

**This time of year  
Presents**

You sighed to yourself as you managed to open the front door without dropping any of your shopping bags. You were dead tired. You had never known that shopping for presents could be so intense on the last Saturday before Christmas. The mall had been packed with people, and the waiting lines had been hell. But nevertheless, you had gotten the perfect present for Wufei. You were sure he would appreciate it.

You walked into the living room, turning on the lights as you went, and put the shopping bags next to the Christmas tree in the corner. You moved to turn on the lights in the tree, and gave a small smile as the soft glow of the lights cast a warm hue over the room. You grabbed one of the bags, and took out the present you had gotten Wufei. 

It had been difficult to find something he would like. You had wandered around the mall for hours, and finally settled on a book about pre-colonial history. You knew he devoured books like that in his spare time, so you hoped he would like it.

You put the wrapped up present under the tree, and took the rest of the shopping bags upstairs. They contained presents you had gotten for your parents, who you would visit during the afternoon on Christmas day. When you came downstairs again, you heard the front door open. You smiled as you watched Wufei enter the house.

“Hey,” you said softly, while making your way over to him.

When you reached him, you stole a kiss, which he returned absentmindedly. He looked tired, you noticed, as he took off his Preventer jacket.

“How was work?” you asked.

He heaved a sigh. “Crazy.”

“You’d think it would quiet down around the holidays.”

He scowled. “Yes, but as half the staff takes time off…”

You took his hand. “Come on. I’ll make you some coffee.”

He followed you into the kitchen. On the way, he glanced over to the Christmas tree, no doubt noticing the present under it. He sat down at the table and leaned back in his chair. You prepared coffee and brought a steaming mug over to the table. You stepped up behind him and rested your hands on his shoulders.

“Well, I guess we can be lazy together tonight,” you said, while leaning down to kiss his cheek. 

“How come?” he asked you, while taking the mug of coffee.

“You don’t want to know how crazy the mall is at this time of year,” you murmured.

He chuckled. “I see.”

“Don’t laugh.” You pouted.

He chuckled again.

“I still got some presents I need to wrap up for my parents,” you said, while stepping back. “I’ll be upstairs, okay?”

“Hn,” he grunted in reply.

You went upstairs to wrap up the presents, returning about an half an hour later. Wufei was lounging on the couch by then, a book in his lap. You bit your lip to contain your smile. He always looked so damned smart with his reading glasses. You sat down on the other end of the couch, resting your legs over his. You glanced over to the Christmas tree and noticed that there was another present under it. It was small, and a feeling of anticipation settled in your stomach.

He had bought you something! You gazed at the presents with a smile on your face. You couldn’t wait to unwrap his gift. Two more days to go, you told yourself. Then you would know what he had bought you. You moved closer to him, cuddling up against him. He didn’t tear his eyes away from his book, but his arm wrapped around you and pulled you closer.

“I’m so curious now,” you told him.

He smirked, immediately knowing you were talking about the present he had put under the tree. “You have to be patient.”

“I know.” You grinned at him. “I’ll behave.”

“No peeking?”

“That will ruin the fun.”

He chuckled. “I’m sure you will like it.”

You smiled at him. “I’m sure you’ll like my present too.”

And two days later, when he opened his present, he gave you the most stunning smile you had ever seen. You smiled back at him, before touching the delicate silver necklace he had bought you. You couldn’t be happier. He had bought you something you’d cherish. You watched as he examined the book you had bought him. Appreciation shone in his eyes.

You grinned. The gifts were truly perfect.

**-x-x-x-**


	12. By the fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing, its characters, or you.

**This time of year  
By the fire**

You sighed with longing as you turned another page of the book you were currently reading. You were totally engrossed in the story, feeling along with the main character as she did her best to win the heart of the man she loved. Sappy love stories were you favorite. They didn’t require much thinking, so you could just relax and read. You usually left the more complicated books to your husband. He was well read and always seemed to understand perfectly what that Shakespeare dude had written down so many years ago. 

Said husband had left the room half an hour ago, leaving you to enjoy your book in front of the fire crackling in the fireplace. You had made yourself comfortable on top of several comfy blankets with a mug of hot chocolate as he went to take a shower. 

No doubt he would be downstairs soon and wanting your attention. You’d finish the current chapter first. Your eyes continued to devour the pages, as footsteps came down the stairs. You didn’t look up as your husband came walking into the room, shirtless and his hair wet from his shower. He gave you a smug smirk as he knelt down in front of you, but you pointedly ignored him.

“Just a few more minutes,” you told him excitedly. “I’m just getting to the good part.”

Zechs studied the novel’s cover for a moment, before pulling it from your hands.

“Hey!” you protested with a pout.

He turned the book over, one platinum blond eyebrow raising as he scanned the page you had been reading. 

“This is the good part?” he asked.

You grinned at him. “Yes.”

He gave you a stern look. “I shouldn’t allow you to read such bull.”

“Oh, hush… Sometimes these books are very inspiring.” You gave him a mischievous smile. “I didn’t hear you complain yesterday.”

The look in his eyes told you he would go all ‘dominant male’ on you now. In these kind of situations you always enjoyed it, because they would always lead to him having to prove himself.

“I bet I’m much better than any romance novel hero,” he told you smugly.

You pushed yourself up, sitting on your knees. “Really?”

You thought he was better than a romance novel hero, but you weren’t going to tell him that. No need to make him feel even more smug. Zechs had an ego the size of a small planet, and you didn’t want to add to that. 

His arm snaked around your waist and pulled you towards him. “Oh yes, I think I am.”

You grinned at him. “You are kind of a rake.”

He gave you a devious grin, before leaning in to kiss you.

“Hmm…” you murmured in approval. “Yes, a rake. But a reformed one.”

“Why reformed?”

“The books always tell me that reformed rakes make the best husbands.”

“I never had scores of women, though.”

“I bet there were scores of women mooning over you,” you teased him. 

He chuckled. “I never noticed.”

You wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed him. You sighed with pleasure as he deepened the kiss. 

“I think I need a reminder of your rakish ways,” you told him, as you trailed your fingers over the broad expanse of his chest. 

“That can be arranged.” He pushed you back against the blankets, before stretching out beside you. 

His mouth was warm and seductive against yours as he kissed you again and again. A quiet moan escaped you, and you gasped as you broke the kiss for some much needed air. 

“Oh, I think you’re better than a romance novel hero,” you managed with a giggle. “After all, what’s more romantic than doing this by the fire?”

He smirked, while sliding his hand under your sweater. “I told you so.”

**-x-x-x-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this little booklet! I’d love to hear your thoughts on it! :)


End file.
